


Jump Motherfucker Jump

by greyquill



Series: Lee Fam [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack, Explicit Language, Lee Fam, M/M, Rags to Riches, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: It all started when my mom met my dad, and they fell in love, and they had me.~~~Alternatively: Mark tells his boyfriend all about how his parents met.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Lee Fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939342
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249





	Jump Motherfucker Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am, sleep-deprived and hungry.
> 
> Please enjoy this crap I whipped up.

Mark swings his legs from where he’s sitting at the edge of the balcony, his legs tucked between the rungs of the railing. The entirety of his parents’ estate is visible from this spot just outside his room. It’s winter but he’s warm in all the fur blankets he’s wrapped up in, _real_ fur blankets that his parents bought for him. He practically purrs when Donghyuck snuggles closer, pressing his cheek to his neck, getting his scent on himself.

“What would your dad say if he saw you now?” Mark chuckles, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, drawing him closer in their blanket cocoon.

Donghyuck makes a disgruntled noise and presses a chaste kiss to Mark’s cheek. “Don’t bring him up. Just let me enjoy this.”

Mark nuzzles his cheek against Donghyuck’s. He’s sure his tall alpha father would not be pleased _at all_ to see his son so close to a young unfamiliar alpha. But Mark isn’t just any alpha, he was Donghyuck’s destined alpha. He belongs to Donghyuck as he belongs to Mark.

“Sneaking out though. I know you didn’t learn that from Johnny.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Of course not. Momma always said I’d need these valuable skills shall I ever be in danger since I’m just a pretty, tiny omega. Basically completely helpless.”

“You’re not, Hyuckie. Y… You’re such a badass.”

“I know,” Donghyuck smirks.

Mark kisses Donghyuck’s chin and jaw, trailing lower to nose at his scent gland. Donghyuck hums, content and runs a hand through Mark’s hair, letting his boyfriend kiss as far down as his collarbones peeking out beneath his t-shirt.

They’re pulled out of their trance when they hear two voices snarling and growling, one high and the other low. They pull away from each other to look down at the patio below or what they can see from their spot near the top of the mansion.

Mark’s parents are tussling in the grass below, the light from inside the house spilling out and throwing their shadows over the expansive backyard.

“What the fuck…”

“They always do this,” Mark shrugs.

Donghyuck’s jaw drops when Mark’s omega parent kicks his alpha parent hard. The thin alpha is thrown off and falls onto his back as the omega makes a run for it, away from the light of the house. The alpha is quickly back on his feet and gives chase, catching the omega before he can get away. The omega snarls as he’s dragged back to the mansion but what really surprises Donghyuck is when the alpha puts his omega down and kneels, exposing his neck to his mate in submission. The omega says something that they can’t hear and sinks to his knees, hugging and cuddling the alpha as if they weren’t fighting minutes ago.

“They don’t actually fight. They just do that to relieve tension,” Mark says before his boyfriend can ask.

“That is so weird.”

“Yeah… my parents… They’re crazy about each other.”

Donghyuck watches as the alpha below giggles as he twirls his mate around, dancing to music only those two can hear.

“How’d they meet?”

“At work,” Mark smiles, “They both reached for the gun.”

~~~

The gun slides across the linoleum floor as Taeyong tussles with the security guard of the small hardware store. He growls and slams their head into a box tv sitting on the shelves nearby. The guard grunts and staggers, falling to the ground. Taeyong glares down at them, brushing off glass from the sleeve of his bomber jacket and walking across the store to pick up the gun, not expecting someone else to grab it, their fingers brushing over the cold metal.

Taeyong looks up to meet feline eyes in a pretty face. The scent of something exotic and expensive enters his nose then and he knows he’s dealing with an omega, but before he can say anything, the gun is yanked out of his hand. The omega stands, aiming the gun and firing at the enraged guard that was marching towards them. They fall to the ground with a cry of pain, holding their bleeding shoulder.

“This is my job. Get your money somewhere else, knothead,” the omega says, aiming the gun down at Taeyong.

Taeyong stands, raising his hands defensively. “Part of that money’s mine. I took care of the cameras and homeboy over there,” he jerks his chin over his shoulder at the bleeding security guard.

“He doesn’t look very _taken care of._ ”

They growl at each other and then both jump when the store’s shrill alarm goes off, the guard having crawled off. The omega looks up and Taeyong pounces, smacking the gun out of his hands. It falls in one of the aisles with a loud clatter and as the omega growls, Taeyong turns around, dashing and vaulting over the front counter to get to the cash register and the small safe under it.

The omega jumps on his back and brings his fists down on his head. “That’s my money!!”

“Get off!” Taeyong whines as he tries to stuff as much money as he can into his pockets.

“You’re never gonna get enough like that, you dumb useless alpha!”

Taeyong chokes when the omega decides then to hold him in a headlock. They fall to the ground, tussling. Taeyong coughs and his vision goes blurry, panic sets in when he hears police sirens in the distance.

“The cops!” He wheezes, patting the omega’s legs wrapped around his neck.

“Oh _fuck_ , see what you did!” The omega releases him and starts stuffing the money from the cash register into a bag slung across his chest. “Grab the fucking safe and let’s go!”

Taeyong coughs, trying to catch his breath as the omega keeps stuffing money into his bag.

“Hurry up, you piece of crap!!”

He nudges the omega aside to rip the safe out of its holder. They hear wheels screeching on pavement and blue and red lights flashing in from the dead of night. “Follow me.” The omega takes off running towards the back of the store and Taeyong follows, carrying the heavy safe in his arms. They burst through the back doors and run up to the nearest car. Taeyong throws the safe in through the back window. The car alarm goes off and the omega curses.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Shut up and get in the car,” Taeyong growls as he climbs into the driver’s seat, reaching under the wheel. The omega snarls and gets in, slinking down in the passenger seat as Taeyong hotwires the car. The blaring alarm dies as the engine rumbles to life.

Police sirens grow louder and the omega mutters, “Oh, we’re so fucking _dead._ ”

“Not yet.” Taeyong drives circles around the cops in the lot, nearly crashing many times in the process, before getting the car to the main highway and speeding away, racing down the desolate road until the town is but a distant light in the rearview mirror. The omega looks back and sighs, slumping into his seat.

“Ok, you can drop me off at the next gas station or something.”

Taeyong glances at the omega bewildered.

“What? Got a fucking problem?”

“I can’t just-”

“Don’t come at me with that omega bullshit. I could kill you if I wanted.”

“... You didn’t though.”

“Pull over!”

Taeyong slams on the brakes and turns the hazards on as he pulls the car to the side of the road. The omega turns in his seat to glare at him and their eyes meet and it’s like a veil is pulled away. They gape and the omega blushes red up to his ears, contrasting with his raven hair.

“Well… this is awkward.”

Taeyong nods, mouth gone dry. He really wasn’t expecting to meet his destined mate today of all days and in the way he did.

“W… What’s your name?”

“Taeyong… L-Lee Taeyong.”

“I’m Ten.”

“Ten,” he breathes out.

Ten nods with a small smile.

~~~

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope!”

“You’re telling me they met while robbing some store.”

“Mhm. They needed the money. My dad’s an orphan and my mom comes from a big family, a dirt poor family.”

Below them, the couple goes back into the mansion and Donghyuck cuddles closer to Mark.

“So they ran away together?”

“Yeah, once they met, they stuck together, hitting more places until they had enough for a van.”

Donghyuck hums as Mark presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“What happened after that?”

“They fell in love.”

~~~

Ten pants and whines, tossing and turning in the makeshift bed in the back of their van. Taeyong left a few minutes ago to get them groceries for the next couple of the days but it feels like it’s been hours since he last saw his mate and slick is soaking his underwear, making him even more uncomfortable. His heat has come early.

He whines and trashes against the blankets, reaching for Taeyong’s dirty clothes in their hamper in the corner. He pulls the first thing his fingers brush against and presses it to his face, getting off on the musky soft scent of his alpha. They haven’t had sex yet, even though they’ve mated and have been together for over a year now.

Ten wanted to wait and Taeyong was more than happy to comply with his wishes, staying apart when their ruts and heats hit. But Ten thinks he’s ready, more than ready now that he knows just what kind of alpha Taeyong is. He’s the kind to put him above all his own needs, respect his boundaries and wishes, treats him like his equal and his monarch all at the same time. He’s a dream. But if he doesn’t come back, Ten is going to straight-up _murder_ him.

The front door opens and Ten can hear the crinkle of plastic bags.

“Yongieeee!”

Taeyong peeks into the back, through the sheet they have up diving the back and the front of the van. He’s covering his nose with the collar of his shirt and looks down at Ten, eyebrows creased up in concern.

“M… My heat came early… I want you to help me.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “Are you sure, Tenie?”

Ten nods resolutely.

“Ok, baby.” Taeyong disappears back to the front. Ten can hear him putting away their groceries in their cooler as he removes his clothes completely. When Taeyong comes back, he blushes pink seeing Ten lying nude in the middle of their bed, the floor of the van.

Taeyong gets on his knees between Ten’s legs, removing his own clothes. Ten watches him with eager eyes, reaching a hand down to tease and finger his dripping wet rim. He moans softly as he thrusts his fingers as far as he can, which isn’t very far and it’s frustrating. Taeyong replaces his fingers with his own and blushes when Ten keens, grabbing his alpha’s wrist to get his fingers to work him deeper.

Ten glances down at Taeyong, eyes trailing over his thin form and landing on his cock standing erect between his legs. He decides then that his fingers are not enough and he removes Taeyong’s hand. “Come on, Tae. Need you.”

Taeyong slots himself between Ten’s legs, running his cock against his rim, using his slick as lube. Ten whines are cut off when Taeyong sinks into him, inch by inch until their pelvises are flush together. Taeyong pants and runs a hand over Ten’s thighs, following the smooth muscle to his omega’s navel, flexing as he adjusts to his cock.

“Ok, Tenie?” Taeyong whispers, pressing adoring kisses to Ten’s neck.

“Y-Yes. _Fuck_. Move, please. Slow.”

Taeyong growls and starts thrusting at a gentle pace as Ten moans soft and high, grabbing onto his mate’s shoulders to keep him close.

“Y-You feel so amazing.”

“Mhm, mhm,” Ten whines low and groans when Taeyong’s knot starts to swell. “Knot me.” It comes out as a command rather than a request and who is Taeyong to say no.

“You sure, baby?” Taeyong pants against Ten’s ear, holding his omega close as he keeps up the steady slow pace. Ten nods, turning his face to kiss Taeyong silly, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

The van is filled with the wet noises of Ten and Taeyong’s sex, so unlike what heat sex should be, but this is what Ten wants and needs and he falls in love with Taeyong again when the alpha controls his instincts despite all the pheromones his omega is exuding. Ten wants to be loved, not fucked until he can’t walk.

Taeyong groans, grinding his hips down, pressing his wet knot against Ten’s entrance, testing the limits. Ten moans and spreads his legs wider, interlacing his fingers with Taeyong’s.

“I won’t break. J-Just knot me, please.”

Ten blushes pink at his own words and mewls when Taeyong’s knot sinks into him, locking them together. He orgasms, squeezing until Taeyong’s cumming too with a low moan.

“I love you, Taeyong.”

“I-I love you too, Tenie, so much.”

Ten runs his hands over Taeyong’s cheeks and wipes away the sweat on his brow from the effort of keeping himself in check. His mind is hazy with sex, the effects of his heat, and Ten knows it’s far from over but it’ll all be ok as long as he has his sweet alpha.

Nine months later and it still rings true when Ten and Taeyong welcome their newborn son into the world. They don’t have much but they have each other.

~~~

“You were _born_ in a _van_?”

Mark nods like it’s no big deal.

“Like literally in a van? With wheels and shit?”

“Yeah? They weren’t gonna waltz up to a hospital just to get arrested. They would’ve separated us.”

“I can’t believe you never told me any of this before.”

“Well, you never really asked.”

“Mark, babe, shut up and tell me more.”

~~~

“Taeyong, get that out of his mouth or so help me-”

Taeyong giggles as he takes the grenade pin Mark was using as a pacifier. Mark laughs when his father does, clapping his hands with delight. Ten shakes his head, looking back at Mark in his lion print onesie, strapped to his car seat.

Mark coos as his father reaches back to remove his tiny ski mask, matching with his parents’.

“Should we stop for more diapers?”

“No, we have enough. We should go home though. I’ve got a bad feeling.”

Taeyong smiles as Mark grabs at his outstretched hand, tiny hands wrapping around his fingers. Ten glances in the rearview checking to see if any cops followed and also to make sure his little baby is ok. They know they really shouldn’t, but they always take their pup with them on any job they take up. It’s not like they have anyone to leave him with anyway.

“We’re here.” Ten puts the car in park and hops out as Taeyong does the same. Ten reaches into the backseat, undoing the weird mechanisms of Mark’s car seat as Taeyong grabs their supplies and money bags from the trunk of the car.

They abandon the car and make their way across the street to their van, hidden in an alleyway. They climb in through the front doors. Ten goes into the back, setting the car seat in the corner behind the passenger seat. Mark coos as he’s picked up and set down on their bed. Ten steps away to get out of his work clothes as Mark starts flapping his arms from his spot on his back.

“You excited?” Ten chuckles.

Mark gurgles.

“Baby, I’m gonna go,” Taeyong says from the front.

“Ok, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Ten hears the van door open and close. He waits a moment, listening to the outside and then picks Mark up, cradling him close to his chest. Mark nuzzles his cheek against his mother’s chest and Ten leans down to press kisses to Mark’s little head and the wispy dark brown hair.

They wait together as Taeyong gets rid of the car they used for the job. Until Ten hears small concerning noises, footsteps, many footsteps closing in on the van. A low growl rumbles in his throat as he reaches for the gun he keeps under his pillow.

Mark doesn’t cry when the van’s back doors are yanked open and his mother cups a hand over his ear as he fires at the enemy. He only cries when his mother whimpers, overwhelmed by strange alphas and betas. Ten stops fighting to keep his baby safe as members of the city’s ruling gang take them from their van.

They take them far from the outskirts of the city where they dwell straight to the epicenter. They’re brought to the leader, an old grizzled alpha. Taeyong is already there, battered compared to the few bruises Ten will probably suffer from. The leader sits behind their desk, the city alight in the window behind them.

“So these are the two lowlifes that keep stealing from me?” He stands, looking down at Ten and Taeyong. “Sad.” He gestures at one of his lackeys, “Bring me that pup.”

Ten growls viciously as the beta approaches, holding Mark closer. “Shut it, bitch,” a gun is pressed against his head and his growls die down. The beta takes Mark and passes him to the gang leader. Mark whimpers and whines for his parents and though the tiny cries yank at the couple’s heartstrings, they stay put.

The leader coos down at Mark, running a hand over his belly. “You poor thing. Mommy and Daddy don’t feed you, huh? Too busy trying to stuff themselves full of drugs, huh?”

That’s a lie. Taeyong and Ten stay far away from that stuff, though they do indulge in wine a few times to celebrate.

Mark does not appreciate being caressed by a stranger and emits a tiny garbled sound that resembles a growl. The leader quirks a brow, unimpressed. “You’re tainted, pup. Don’t worry, I’ll put you out of your misery.” Mark wails when the old alpha holds him up by a leg, letting him dangle as he reaches for a gun on his desk.

Ten and Taeyong growl and snarl like they’ve gone mad, breaking out of their restraints and lunging at the person hurting their baby. The alpha doesn’t stand a chance, practically mauled as the couple fight for their pup. The others know better than to get between a mated couple and their baby and do not interfere. And Ten and Taeyong don’t stop until the alpha is long dead and Mark is safe with them again. 

The lackey that took the pup in the first place looks over the desk at the leader’s dead body and looks back at the others in the room. Upon announcing the death, it’s utter chaos. Alphas fighting for a chance to take the leader’s place. Ten and Taeyong make their escape, stealing one of the expensive cars in the garage as they do.

Ten drives, leaving the crumbling building behind with Taeyong in the passenger seat, cradling Mark and holding him close to his chest. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so so sorry,” Taeyong sniffles. Ten glances at Taeyong, at the scratch over his left eye and the bruises forming on his skin, visible under the light posts they pass up. He tries really hard for the sight not to bring him to tears.

“Tenie… I don’t wanna do this anymore…”

“Do… what?” Ten’s heart stutters in his chest, his mind assuming the worst.

“Steal… We almost lost Markie…”

Ten exhales and grips the wheel a little tighter. “Ok… we’ll get out of here. We’ll sell this car and buy a nice place and settle down, ok, Tae?”

The car comes to a stop when they reach their van. They aren’t expecting to see it up in flames. Ten takes Mark as Taeyong rushes the van.

“Taeyong!” His mate throws caution to the wind, jumping into the back of their van, into the flames. “ _Oh my god_.”

Taeyong comes back out, holding the two bags of money they stole earlier. He drops them and stomps out the flames before getting back in the car, placing them in the back seat. “Let’s go, Tenie,” Taeyong takes Mark, reclining his seat to let his pup use him as a bed.

They leave their van behind where their life began and ended.

~~~

“So that’s how your dad got that scar…”

“ _That’s_ what you got from all that?”

“What? Your dad’s hot.”

Mark scrunches up his face, grimacing. “Bro!”

Donghyuck chuckles.

“I literally could’ve died and you’re worried about my dad’s face.”

“Nooo, baby, of course, I care about how your parents fucked up a gang leader to save you. That’s so sweet. I wish my parents did that for me.”

Mark rolls his eyes, “No, you don’t.”

“That’s kind of sad though. I thought you guys would still have that van.”

“Nah, it’s gone. My mom and I tried looking for it when my dad started working at the factory. That one that closed a few years ago.”

“Oh! My mom was a supervisor there.”

“Really?” Mark grins.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck smiles, “So you guys moved here and then what?”

“Well, we didn’t move to this place yet. We lived in an apartment over on Cherry Road and Polk.”

“Wooo, child, the ghetto!”

Mark laughs, “Yeah, I grew up in the _ghetto_.”

~~~

Gunshots ring out in the distance but Mark continues watching his cartoons, unfazed as he eats his cereal in front of the tv. He hears his parents murmuring in the kitchen a few feet away. He sets his bowl down in front of his teddy bear, which his parents gave to him on his 8th birthday, sitting beside him and sneaks over to the wall dividing the kitchen and living room.

“What do you mean we’re running out of money?”

“Exactly what I said, Tae.”

“But we had-”

“I know… Rent, food, and school supplies,” his mom sighs, “It’s just everything on top of everything…”

“How much is left?”

“We have enough to last us another three months.”

“And that’s not digging into our savings?”

“No, baby, I don’t touch that money at all,” his mother’s voice is tired, but then so is his father’s.

“Ok… Ok… We’ll figure something out.”

“Markie.”

Mark blushes, smiling shyly as he peeks around the corner.

“Are you done with your dinner, baby?”

“Mhm,” Mark scampers off to retrieve his bowl. His mom takes it when he enters the kitchen and sets it in the sink.

“Have you done your homework, baby?” His dad asks, standing near his mom.

“I don’t have any, _appa_.” 

“Ok, pick a movie for tonight. I’ll make the popcorn,” he smiles.

Mark nods eagerly and goes back into the living room, distracted as he looks through the small collection of DVDs in the stand under the tv. The lights in the kitchen come off as Mark pops the movie into the player.

His parents come and sit on the couch and Mark sits between them on their laps. His mom is holding the bowl of popcorn and his dad has an arm around him and his mom. They’ve probably watched this movie over a thousand times, they could recite the whole thing without trouble.

The bowl has long run empty when Mark twists around to face his mom and dad. “I don’t wanna go to school anymore.”

“What?”

“Why, baby?”

“It costs too much.”

Taeyong smiles, running a hand over Mark’s scruffy hair. “It’s ok, baby. School is important. You have to go.”

“Yeah, you don’t wanna end up like us, right?” Ten pinches his cheek lightly.

“I want to be like you.” Mark’s brow furrows. “What’s wrong with that?”

Ten sighs and lays his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Baby, you’re gonna be way better than us, ok? Don’t worry about money. It doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

“Because what matters is that we’re together. You, me, and _eomma_. Lee’s gotta stick together.”

Mark smiles and cuddles close to nuzzle his face to his appa’s. “I love you.”

“We love you too, baby, so much.”

Mark leans back to run his fingers over the indents of the scar over his appa’s blind eye. He can’t see it very clearly with just the light of the tv shining on them, but the image is etched into his mind. His eomma tells him he got the scar from wrestling lions and tigers to which his appa will always giggle in response.

“It’s ugly, huh?” Taeyong murmurs.

Mark nods. His dad smiles and grabs his hand to kiss his small palm.

“Y’all both ugly,” Ten mutters, cuddling closer. “I love my ugly boys.”

Mark laughs high and uncontrollably along with his appa.

~~~

“Aww, so what’d they do?”

“They got regular jobs till I was in middle school. Dad did a few more jobs on his own and then we had enough to move here.”

“Back in 9th grade?”

Mark nods, “And that’s pretty much all there is to it.”

“How much money do _they_ have? This place probably cost a fortune!”

Mark shrugs. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“You guys are something else.”

There’s a knock on the door behind them and they look back to see Taeyong standing there.

“Hi.”

“Oh, hi, Mr. Lee! Funny seeing you here!”

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow and Mark facepalms.

“Hyuck, your _eomma_ called and said you’d better stay over the night.”

Donghyuck gulps. “My dad is going to kill me.”

Tayong smiles warmly. “Y’all come inside. I’m making hot chocolate and cookies.”

And had Mark not told him his parent’s story, he’d really think Taeyong would be trying to poison him, what with the ugly scar on his face.

“That sounds so good, Mr. Lee,” he stands and follows behind his boyfriend’s dad. Mark shakes his head and follows behind them.

Downstairs, they settle in the living room. Donghyuck and Mark sit side by side on one of the plush couches with a large array of snacks and sweets on the coffee table that Taeyong gave them. Ten and Taeyong lay on the couch opposite, cuddling under blankets as they watch their son and his boyfriend happily chattering away.

“We did good,” Ten murmurs.

Taeyong smiles and kisses his forehead. “Hell yeah, we did.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


End file.
